Muggle Games and Basilisks
by Lady of Many Masks
Summary: Fred and George enchant muggle games and hide in the Chamber of Secrets, but the Basilisk is still alive. And not at all like anyone thought he would be.
1. Muggle Games

**Fred was bored. He had nothing to do and no new ideas to work on for the joke shop he ran with his brother. Sighing dramatically he rolled over and flung his arm over his eyes. Where was George? He had left without so much as a destination after receiving a letter from who knows who?**

**Fred sat up suddenly. ****_What if the letter was from You-Know-Who and was being blackmailed into something? What if something had happened and-_**

**Fred snorted then flopped back onto his bed. He was over reacting again. And Voldy-pants was dead. He hated it when his twin was gone. Ever since he had nearly died and George had gotten his ear cut off he had been having separation issues. Thinking about his twin he rolled onto his side.**

**"****We haven't been plotting anything lately and no new pranks that require questionable ingrediants," Fred mumbled to himself. "So he had no reason to leave that fast…"**

**George walked into the room with a grin. He had a great idea. Looking over at his twin he found Fred sleeping peacefully. George dropped the package he had run out to get on the floor. Fred lept up disoriented. The first thing he saw was the package on the ground.**

**"****What is that?" He asked walking over to open it.**

**"****Muggle games," George said smirking. "You know how Harry told us about muggle games last week and how different they are from wizard games?"**

**"****Yes," Fred said. Then the wheels began to turn and soon Fred was wearing an identical smirk. "So who are our targets?"**

**"****First should be our wonderful informant," George said. "Then we just have to pick the other test subjects afterwards."**

**"****Should we let Harry know that we are going to be using him and the other two as subjects?" Fred wondered thoughtfully. "It could be really fun."**

**"****We'll tell him after," George said. "I want to see their reactions."**

**"****Which game should we start with first?" Fred asked looking at the games on the floor.**

**George looked at the games then picked up one with a smile. Fred looked at it then looked thoughtful. "That could be interesting."**


	2. First Target

**Wind blew through the trees in the strong wind. Harry sighed, he had wanted to play Quidditch today, however, the weather had disagreed. Strongly. Looking out the window he swore he saw a small tree fly by. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ****_Was that a dog tied to that tree?_**

**"****I'm bored," Ron complained. They trio had gotten together two years after Voldemort's defeat. The old house creaked in the wind. It was a house that Harry had inherited from a relative he didn't know he had. Hermione shifted and Harry tilted his head to listen to her.**

**"****Then do paperwork," Hermione said without looking up from the book she was reading. "You know you need to."**

**"****Honestly Hermione," Ron complained. He worked in the Ministry dealing with illegal creatures and had to do far more paperwork than he ever thought he would see in his life. "That's all I ever do."**

**"****We could play a game," Hermione said looking up. After conducting several rallies for Non-Human Rights she was tired and happy to spend time with her friends.**

**"****Wizard's Chess," Ron said brightening up.**

**"****No," Hermione said firmly. She really hated that game.**

**"****Exploding snap?"**

**"****We played that earlier." For hours.**

**"****Then what do you suggest?" Ron asked exasperated.**

**"****I don't know," Hermione said sighing. Then her eyes landed on a very muggle artifact. "Is that Stack Attack?" She asked very confused. Harry looked over to where she was looking.**

**"****What?" Ron asked looking at where she was staring. A plastic box with several small sticks stacked inside sat innocently on the floor.**

**"****Did my dead relative leave that there?" Harry asked looking at the game.**

**"They were muggles****," Ron commented walking over to crouch down and poke it with his wand. After so many days dealing with seemingly innocent creatures he was wary of this innocent item. "It doesn't look like anything that I've seen before. Why would someone put a bunch of sticks in a plastic box?"**

**"****It's a game," Hermione explained. Ron looked at her shocked. "Bring it over here." She said clearing off the table. Ron picked it up while wondering what kind of muggles would ever play this game?**

**"****I've only seen this game once," Harry said sitting down at the table. "Dudley got it for his birthday then threw it out the window when I beat him at it."**

**"****What kind of person throws a game out a window?" Ron asked.**

**"****The angry kind," Harry replied.**

**Hermione took the box from Ron then set it on the table. She flipped the box over so that the lid was on the table.**

**"****You can't open it if you have the top on the table." Ron pointed out. Hermione slid the container to the side and removed the lid so that the slabs of wood inside were now on the table.**

**"****I guess that works," Ron mumbled to himself. Intrigued by the usual method of opening a container he sat down and watched her lift the container carefully off the stacked wood. Now able to see the flat wooden blocks clearly Ron saw that the blocks were stacked three by three, each row facing another direction in the form of a tower.**

**"****To play the game you take remove one piece," Hermione said picking a loose piece. "And place it on top. You keep building upward until the tower falls. Whoever makes it fall loses."**

**"****Sounds boring," Ron said looking at the tower. ****_Muggles must have no idea what fun is since they play games like this_****, he thought sadly. ****_Even Hermione looks happy. What kind of life has she lived till now?_**

**"****I'll go first since I already removed one," Hermione said placing it on top. Harry removed one after touching several pieces to find a loose one. "Your turn Ron," She said turning to him. To please his fiancé he reached for one and started to pull it out.**

**"******Wrong one******_**," **_****Someone said when it met with resistance and moved the tower. He stopped and picked a different one. This one came out easily. He placed it on top. Hermione picked one and placed it on top with her rectangular block facing a different direction since there were three creating a new row. Harry went next. The game progressed smoothly until Ron was stuck with a harder to remove block. He could hear several people gasping as the tower swayed and found himself holding his breath. He placed it on top and released his breath.**

**"****See, nothing to worry about," Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at him strangely.**

**"****Weren't you worried?" Ron asked.**

**"****Not really, it wasn't that bad." Harry replied. He had heard the worried gasps as well and was a little edgy.**

**The game progressed and the three young wizards and witch grew tenser as more gasps came from somewhere. Then Hermione got stuck with no easy blocks. Each one didn't move when she tapped it gently. "Looks like you're stuck," Harry commented.**

**"****I'm not done yet," Hermione retorted. She pulled and swore she heard someone speak.**

**"******Why are you doing this to me?"******It asked as the tower swayed. Then it fell before she had time to ask what she was doing to who. Now this had happened countless times before when she had played this game with her own family, but she was unprepared for the sounds that accompanied the falling blocks.**

**"******AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"****

**The three teens jumped looking around with wildly beating hearts. It sounded like over a dozen people screaming. Quickly Molly Weasley ran into the room with her wand out. As the three teens had their wands out, memories of the final battle at the front of their minds. Seeing the blocks on the floor she sighed and put her hands on her hips.**

**"****FRED! GEORGE!" She yelled. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET RID OF THAT ENCHANTED MUGGLE GAME!"**

**"****But Mum! It took forever to get it to scream like that!" They protested from upstairs.**

**"****I don't care!" She said waving her wand at them. "I want it gone before I finish dinner!"**

**They sighed in unison, "Alright Mum." They said dejectedly. When she left they turned and smiled at each other.**

**"****New target?" Asked Fred.**

**"****Naturally," Said George.**

**The trio glared up at Fred and George. They looked down at them.**

**"Should we retreat Gred?"**

**"I do believe we should Forge." The twins ran off with the clearly unhappy trio on their trail.**


	3. Basilisk-COS

**Fred and George snuck quietly through the castle. Getting in had been easy, but now they had to find a place to hide from the angry trio who were all sporting 'Umbridge for Minister' badges and bright green hair. The twins agreed that the hair was a little much, but what had really made the trio angry was the clothing they were now wearing. Full Slytherin regalia. To say that the three Gryffindors were mad was an understatement. Fred still said that it was the badge that was the final straw. Slipping on the wet floor the twins almost fell before turning and going into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Fred grinned and used the device that muggles used to record things to play a recording of Harry speaking in Parseltongue. Luckily they had recorded him speaking in his sleep. Slipping down into the Chamber of Secrets they were completely unaware that the Basilisk had not died ten years ago.****  
><strong>

**-What really happened in the Chamber-**

**"****_Come...me,_****" ****The Basilisk heard waking slowly from his sleep. He turned to the opening passageway that would take him to the Main Chamber and slithered out, yawning and blinking sleepily. Looking down he saw a very strange sight. That red haired hatchling, the one that had been ordering him around for the past few days, was lying on the floor.**

**'****Is she dead?' He wondered to himself before looking up at a young boy running away from him. The heir to Slytherin shouted something at him. The Basilisk looked down at the young man. He didn't smell at all. What was wrong with him. The Basilisk turned and started after the running boy.**

**"****_You are going to trip-_****" ****He started to say before said boy tripped. He slithered up so that his head was above the boy. Swaying as he tried to decide how to pick him up he sighed, which came out as a hiss, and wondered why he had let Salazar persuade him to come to the school and act as a protector for the children. Hearing a bird singing the Basilisk raised its head in shock. 'Why there a bloody pigeon in his chamber?!' The very fiery 'pigeon' flew at his face.**

**"****_What are you doing you bloody pigeon?!_****" ****The Basilisk hissed as it flew around his head. Without responding it flew for his eyes. "****_You bloody bird! You scratched my eyes out! What did I ever do to you?!_****" ****No longer able to see it didn't take a genius to know that he was not a happy snake. The heir started speaking again and the Basilisk grew still. The boy was running again. Maybe if he followed the boy then he could get away from that bloody pigeon.**

**Harry was terrified. Tom had set the Basilisk on him, which was following him, and it was going to kill him. The way it had looked at Ginny had looked ravenous. Like she was going to eat her. How on earth was he supposed to get rid of this thing?!**

**Relieved that the bird was no longer following him the Basilisk slithered after the young child. With a large sigh he grumbled to himself. Several centuries earlier Salazar Slytherin had asked him to protect the school. Now he was sorely regretting that choice for three reasons.**

**A stupid brat had caused him to kill a student, which was not something he wanted. (These young ones reminded him of his own young which probably had hatchlings of their own now and they didn't ever come to see their own father. Kids.)**

**Those kids had tracked who knows what all over his clean chamber and even had the nerve to collapse the front entrance! (That was going to take forever to clean up! And I doubt they are even going to try to repair it.)**

**THAT BLOODY PIGEON!**

**'****_It will be fun he says, you won't really have to interact with them much he says,_****' ****The Basilisk muttered to himself. '****_If I didn't have a conscience I would leave that young child to wander around in these tunnels until he collapsed._****'**

**Soon the Basilisk found himself at one of the entrances to the Black Lake. Sighing he slipped in and quickly made his way to the the Main Chamber.**

**'****_That is so cold,_****' ****He commented shaking his head as he came up. Then he heard the heir say something stupid. Slithering out of the cold water the Basilisk could practically feel his back creak. And as a snake he had a lot of spine to creak.**

**'****_I am far too old for this,_****' ****He complained. It seemed like neither of the two humans were paying attention to anything he was saying. Then he heard the small boy start to climb on the statue. '****_No, no, no, no._****' ****The Basilisk said quietly turning to try and pick up the small boy with his mouth so that he could set him down on the ground, however, he was having a very hard time doing so when he could not see. When he felt the stone crumble beneath his nose he was aware that he had lunged far too hard. '****_Humans are fragile,_****' ****He reminded himself as they went higher and higher. He tried to pick up the boy again only to have something sharp cut his nose.**

**Hissing he tried again with the same result. The next try yielded unexpected results. A sharp pain in the top of his mouth made the Basilisk rear back in shock before he realized something. That brat had stuck a sword through the top of his mouth, nothing serious since he had missed his brain. The Basilisk swung back and forth and did something that he was completely unexpected. He began to laugh. The sword sent a funny sensation through his body so that the large serpent swung laughing hard. So hard that he, as a snake who rarely laughed and whose body was not made to do so, passed out from lack of oxygen.**

**Harry was unaware when he pulled the fang from the Basilisk's mouth that it was still alive. The Basilisk didn't wake up for over a year, but when it did it was not pleased with the last memory that it had. Who would be fond of the memory of a sword being thrust through the roof of their mouth then passing out laughing? Especially any respectable serpent?**


	4. Basilisk-GOF

Stirring from his sleep the Basilisk could hear something going on in the Main Chamber. He didn't want to go out. The Last time he had gone out he had a sword shoved through the roof of his mouth. He had woken a year or so later to go out hunting. And things had only gotten worse.

_The Basilisk woke up. His eyes had healed somehow so he could see he was alone in the Chamber. Rising up he felt very embarrassed. He had passed out laughing. The Basilisk used his tongue to examine his mouth. He paused. The wound in the top of his mouth was gone, but so was his fang. He twisted to look down into the water and opened his mouth. He was not mistaken._

'_**One of those brats stole my fang**__,' He hissed angrily. Looking to the entrance he noticed that it was still very much blocked. 'And didn't even bother repairing the damage that they caused.' Sighing he flicked one of the statues by the pathway in order to activate the magic. Even though he was a Basilisk he was very particular about his lair so he had asked Salazar to put enchantments in place so that the Chamber would automatically repair and clear itself if things became to bad. After confirming the reconstruction of the Entryway and the orderliness of the underground labyrinth in general he was satisfied._

'_Now to find something to eat,' He said to himself coiling in the main chamber. After a few moments thought he dove into the watery passageway to the Black Lake. Maybe a good Mer will make me feel better, He thought to himself. Emerging at the bottom of the Black Lake he swam slowly through the cool water. Now that he was no longer in the Chamber he was calmer, until he saw what appeared to be a young woman being attacked by Grindylow._

_To the surprise of the very large and dangerous snake the Grindylows swam towards him to attack him. He hadn't done anything yet! They swarmed over him. __This is not my decade…_

Shuttering at the memory he curled up tighter. They were very persistent things. They had clawed at his face, so his eyes had hurt and been a little blurry for the next few minutes. But it hadn't stopped there. It was like someone was after his sanity. Who ties up students and children underwater?

_Using his tail the Basilisk had tossed her out of the lake. She should land in the far more shallow part, but not hard enough to get hurt. Turning he swam deeper. He didn't remember the students coming in so deep. Then he saw the Mer, but it wasn't just the Mer. There were four people tied down here. All except for one two looked like students from Hogwarts. The two others looked like they were not old enough to go to Hogwarts. But he could be wrong, since the Grindylow had somehow managed to scratch his eyes his vision was a little blurry._

'_**What the crap are they thinking?!**_' _He exclaimed. Then went to work chasing the Mer angrily. Several Mer later he returned to bring them to the surface only to find what looked to be a half shark trying to eat one of the girls. With a quick flick of his tail the shark thing was flung away towards the shore. Biting the ropes quickly and efficiently, despite his large size, he swam towards the surface. With a nudge they drifted towards the surface. They seemed to wake up when they hit the surface and that's when everything started to go downhill, for him of course._

The Basilisk stopped the memory and shuttered again. He didn't want to remember. He was really regretting meeting Salazar _at all_ at the current moment. After several minutes he sighed and opened the doorway to the Main Chamber. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

The Weasly Twins sat on top of Salazar Slytherin laughing so hard tears were pouring from their eyes as they watched the trio. Since they had been waiting down here for a while they had decided to booby-trap the Chamber for fun. It was so worth it.

* * *

><p>An hour or so earlier...<p>

The trio had looked practically everywhere.

"Where are they!" Ron screamed. He was so angry. They could not change their appearances back. They had tried everything. Now they were searching for the Weasly Twins with powerful glamor's concealing the embarrassing results of the pranks.

"They have to be somewhere," Hermione said logically.

"But where, they must be somewhere?!" Ron said going absolutely ballistic. Harry's eyes widened and he pulled out the of the Marauders Map. With a smirk he saw two dots going towards Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Found you," He said.


End file.
